What Was A Friendship
by jesusofsuburbia2o2o
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been friends forever. Things change however... and not in Bella's favor. Jasper is different from what he was not a year ago. JasperxBella eventually, other pairings will come as story progresses. Rating will go up.
1. Prequel

**Hey everyone! I'm taking a new approach on this fanfiction and doing an All Human (since Breaking Dawn was a royal pain in my ass XD). Though the summary says that the genre is Angst/Romance, there is a lot of friendship and hurt/comfort. I couldn't pick which two I should use, so I chose them at random.**

**I will try to be as dedicated with updates and such but with the amount of school and homework; it will almost always be updated on a weekend. So don't get upset if you think this story is abandoned, because it won't be, okay?**

**Alright, on with chapter one of this story! It's actually more of a teaser, but for me, will you lovely people review?**

_BPOV_

I was always a good, smart kid. I liked doing things that little kids liked to do. It was awesome that I had a best friend, yes, but it wasn't long before things changed.

Jasper and I had been friends since we were conceived. Only a week apart in birthdates and we just seemed to get each other. Our intellect matched and the way we got our laughs matched.

My mother and father, Renee and Charlie, and Jasper's mother and father, Esme and Carlisle, were great friends, too. You should have heard them talking about Jasper and I as if I couldn't hear them.

"_Oh, they'll grow up and get married, I'm positive." Renee cooed, looking between Jasper and I playing in the sandbox, both pretending to play but really listening intently on the adult conversation._

"_Yes, or at the very least begin dating seriously…" replied Esme, smiling at us._

It made me just a little bit nauseous, or it does now, anyway. Back when I was but four years old (maybe less), it would have been just a fact. I would get married to Jasper.

They say friendships last forever, and don't get me wrong, some do. My mother had a best friend for life like I had Jasper, but his name was Phil. They keep in touch to this day, and I've been used to calling him 'Uncle Phil' because of the affect of a father figure he's had on me.

"_Make sure you never tell your mother that I let you two have ice cream before dinner." Phil said, waving his finger at Jasper and I as we laughed._

"_I promise." Jasper said, crossing his heart with his fingers. I giggled and followed suit._

"_That is until we actually see that casserole…" I said, the mental image making me fight back a gag._

_My best friend gave me a high five. "You said it! I am NOT eating that."_

"_Name two people who would." Phil countered Jasper._

"_Uhh…" Jasper paused, really thinking for a minute._

"_How about Lucky?" I was referring to one of my favorite neighbor's dog. Lucky would eat anything and could eat it with a smile._

"_That doesn't count." Phil said after a moment of silence. "It has to be a person."_

"_Way to ruin the fun, Uncle Phil." I said, scowling at him as he laughed._

Yes, I really adored Phil. He would willingly give me bail money if I was ever to be in jail, or he'd be right there with me, helping me in a robbery and laughing, saying things like "And when our sentence is over, we'll come right back in! Debauchery, Bella…Debauchery and having fun is what it's all about."

He had a strange fascination with the word 'debauchery' (and 'anarchy', but that's a tale for another time). Makes me wonder what HE did when he was my age…

Life was great when Jasper was with me. We would laugh and cry together and play video games on ancient systems until our hearts content. The pair of us could have fun doing anything as long as we were with each other.

So take my innocent six year old days and go up…about four years, when I was ten years old and in the fourth grade. That's the year the shit hit the fan and it all came crashing down on me.

Just as a filler, everyone who has been through elementary school knows this; by the time you hit fifth grade, you already know who's popular and who's not, you know which kids play The Choking Game on the ancient soccer field outside your school, and you know which teachers assign no homework or too much homework.

My stress is on the popularity subject, though. It was apparent that Jasper, the superstar soccer/baseball/lacrosse and football player (didn't help he had looks) was popular with the girls, and the guys who wanted to be his friend. He could even play any video game and play it flawlessly (one remnant of our early childhood was playing M-rated video games on his brother's Nintendo 64 for hours on end).

I was at the bottom of the food chain, if you will. I found my fun in reading books than contact sports, I liked being agreeable, but there was always the doubt stirring inside of me. When I did play contact sports however, I was a big fan of dodgeball, the only 'allowed' co-ed sport, as perceived by the majority of the shy population of peers who don't want to look bad in front of potential boyfriends or girlfriends.

It was like being on a sheet of ice you think is completely frozen through, and you have no doubt in your mind that it is, indeed, frozen through. But after being content on your private iceberg, it slowly splits. Ever so slowly, you don't even notice that it is breaking until it is, alas, too late.

The iceberg breaks in half, and it can never be refastened. Oh sure, there are ways, but are you willing to go out of your way to mend a whole iceberg?

I didn't think so.

That's what happened to me and Jasper, but instead of having nature break apart the iceberg (even though that was definitely a part of it), what if you were slowly forcing it apart?

If a single act, or the events that lead up to a single act, was enough to destroy a forever friendship?

I'm Isabella "Call Me Bella" Swan, and I know exactly what that feeling is like, but quite especially when it seems your heart breaks in the process.

**Did you like it? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I will be SO happy!**


	2. The First Day Back

**Author's Note: **

**I have to write this whole story without the assistance of my very amazing Miss. Marie Doerfer, because she highly dislikes my idea (That doesn't mean you lovely reader s should, let her have her own opinions). This is not beta-ed, but that's okay, I prefer my self-betaing. That's just so you know.**

**To answer a question I got, the previous chapter was just a flashback, a filler if you will, just so you know what Bella and Jasper were like as children. They will start out in Junior High in this chapter (I would do High School but that seems like too much life to miss out on).**

**By the way, I really hoped I didn't have to mention brands like Abercrombie and Fitch, and bands such as Green Day and Bad Religion, but I have to, it's an important part of the story to come.**

**Thank you for your reviews! I love these people;**

**Elitestar1234, **Mwahahahahahaha**, eRegz, NeverEnchained, geekyguirl, barbiedoll123, and plasticGENERATION. You people rule. **

**If you want to be on the list, review this chapter, okays?**

**As I said in my Summary, and the last Author's Note, there will be angst, there will be romance, there will be friendship and there will be Hurt/Comfort. I would tell you what it was but I don't want to ruin it. **

**LISTEN TO THIS PLEASE! If you don't like bad things happening to good people, DON'T FLAME. I hate flames. Everyone who has read Betrayal and Needy Love would know this.**

**Anyway… on with the next chapter of **_**What Was A Friendship**_**!**

_Bella's POV_

"Mom…go away." I said, trying unsuccessfully to make her, well, go away.

Today was the day I would start eighth grade. I wasn't exceptionally excited about it. It was just school, where they make you do well 'or else', they get on your back after a single missing assignment (when even the most convincing excuses would result in failure), and the fact that gym was required for a whole twelve weeks.

But strangely, today felt like my day. I wasn't necessarily energized, but I got that feeling in my gut that something good (or at the very least, half-decent) was going to happen to me today.

"But honey, it's your first day back to school and I want to be here." My mother replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. My mother sends me off to school every year. I am breaking that rather embarrassing tradition with my first day in high school. There's only so much a teenage girl can take before it gets to a breaking point (and the said breaking point goes double on damned PMS).

"Yeah Bells, you _definitely _want to see your Mother-dearest before you go to school." Jasper cooed, barely concealing a smirk, which, unfortunately for him, I saw.

"Watch it Jasper, or you'll get a kick in the ass." I snarled, not even joking around. He loved teasing me, and he knew my weak spots, my over-affectionate mother being high on that list.

"Don't use such language!" he replied (though he used every word in the book), grinning. "It's not ladylike."

_I'll show _you _ladylike, you drag queen…_ I thought angrily, but before I could get my foot with in shin-kicking distance of my best friend, my mother grabbed me by the collar of my dark blue polo and glared at me.

"Don't use that language, _Isabella_," She said seriously (ignoring that little twitch I got in my eye upon hearing my real name), but then grinned. "And don't kick Jasper…odds are you'll break his shin _again_, and we don't want to spend the first day back in the ER with Carlisle."

Jasper heard that, and scowled. "Fine. I'll stop provoking your precious daughter."

This wasn't an uncommon show on the first day of school. Thank Heavens that no one was around to witness the show, or Jasper and I might just die on the spot.

The beat-up yellow school bus pulled around the bend. I gave my mother another look that read 'get lost' before she actually caught on and headed back toward our house.

Jasper turned to look at me. "Good luck to you this year, Bella."

That was our customary way of saying 'good luck.' We had that saying ever since the fifth grade, when we were going into Junior High for the first time, and we were convinced we would need all the help we could get.

"Good luck to you too, Jasper." I said with a hint of chagrin from the previous conversation. Jasper, being Jasper, caught that.

"You know I was teasing you, right?" he said jokingly, poking me on the arm for emphasis. I sighed.

"I know, but it is still morning, and it will STILL be morning by the time we get back home."

Truth be told, Jasper never ceased to pass up an opportunity to call me what was no doubt meant as an _endearing_ nickname, (that he made up himself and was very proud of it). I followed along to the words spoken in my head, having memorized this monologue word-for-word.

"Bella, you are the epitome of the anti-morning person. Unlike you, some people believe that morning is sometime BEFORE two in the afternoon."

"Only on the weekends, now." I sighed as I boarded the bus.

"Hey, Jasper! Come sit over here!" Fellow-Jock Mike Newton called, gesturing to his seat.

"No, he's sitting with ME today, Mike." a different voice said, not one that I immediately recognized.

The voices of the fellow jocks could be heard quite loudly above the quiet chatter of the other children of different social groups, and in my opinion, it is straight-up annoying, especially to be surrounded by morning people like them.

"Actually Mike, I think I'm going to sit with Bella today." He said, much to my surprise.

I smirked. "Sorry, but the seat next to me is rented out to a private party—called My Backpack."

Jasper gasped in faux-shock. "I feel rejected!"

"You should." I laughed before getting into my seat, second from the back, enjoying the rather bumpy bus ride to my school as much as possible. That feeling was still there, the feeling that today was, in fact, Bella Day, and that's what made the wretched ride enjoyable.

My eyes scanned the familiar bus route on our drive to my school. Nothing really had changed.

Usually, when people think this thought, they think _but I feel I have changed_.

That's not me. I haven't changed my personality (sarcastic humor with occasional witty remark, my love for the color dark blue, my not-quite-a-morning-or-even-early-afternoon persona, and my minor obsession with the game trilogy called Halo).

I hadn't even changed physically. I've been five-four since I was in the sixth grade. I've never gotten a varied haircut other than 'straight, brown and medium-long'. I've been wearing size 3 shoes since fourth grade.

Most people would call that disappointment, but they didn't hang around with guys as much as I did, but damn, did they want to. Every day Jasper would talk to me in passing, the few female friends I had would sigh dramatically and say, _"Good God, Bella…you're so lucky that _Jasper Hale _talks to you! He's so hot, I wish I were you."_

It sickened me to hear those statements. To me, Jasper was Jasper. He was my blond-haired blue-eyed all-American best friend. Yes, to people who didn't know him as well as I did, or to girls who only care about looks, yes, he was a pretty kid.

I could NEVER fall for Jasper. He was the brother I never had (and never really wanted).

School was just around the corner, I was sure, when the athletes /new kids/sixth graders cheered loudly at the start of the new school year. I smiled at the—well, not exactly _barbaric_, but _exuberant _show of happiness that school was back. I wasn't one of those people and I never was. As I said, school is school. You learn, and that's why they have schools to begin with.

I picked up my backpack and flung it across one shoulder as everyone shuffled off the bus. I smiled politely at the bus driver, just as I always did, before setting foot on the school grounds, the same ones that I had stepped on as a seventh grader not three months ago.

Just one step I took, and I was already on the ground.

"BELLA!" my friend Jessica squealed. "It's you!"

I groaned. "Yes, Jess, it is me. And 'me' isn't very happy that she is on the ground."

The short girl nodded her understanding of my logic before helping me up.

"How was your summer?" she asked as we walked to the front door.

"Not enthralling to tell about, but it wasn't dull." I said truthfully, smiling faintly.

She snorted. "Okay, Bella, please talk like we are eighth graders in the twenty-first century for a minute. You sound so… odd when you talk the way to talk."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you want, Jess."

She grinned up at me. "Good."

Before I knew it (though I did suspect it) her attention had diverted from my 'odd' way of speech (only around her, actually, I did it because it made her angry. When I was with Jasper, I would swear a lot and talk in complete slang) to the boy that passed her.

"Ooh, it's _Jasper_…"

I groaned for the second time in five minutes. "Look, he's just a guy."

"Maybe to _you_, Miss-I-live-in-eighteenth-century-England, but to all the other females in this building, he's _perfect_."

Let me be the first to tell you that 'Perfect' and 'Jasper' should never go in the same sentence unless the word 'Isn't' is in between them. I had located my locker, and was trying my combination.

_Eighteen…twenty-four…thirty six_…and I got it.

My multi-colored plastic binders were at my attention, as with my brand-new notebooks that I couldn't _wait _to use. I picked them all up, threw my backpack in the crowded space, and walked brusquely to homeroom, which also happened to be the English classroom.

I sat down in the first open seat I saw, pulling out a favorite book of mine to pass the time with, _The Catcher in the Rye_. The story was leading up to my favorite part when first period bell rang.

I jumped at the sound of the bell. I hadn't heard it all summer (and I was very thankful for that), and when I had to hear it again, it was more-or-less a wake-up call.

When I had jumped, my binders fell to the floor loudly. Groaning, I went to pick them back up, until two hands picked them up before I did.

Looking up, I saw a face that I hadn't seen before. "Thank you." I said, receiving my books from the guy.

"You're welcome," he said, a beam that wasn't wholly necessary was secured on his face.

"I'm Edward Masen."

I looked Edward Masen up and down. He was sporting the 'Abercrombie model' look, even down to the perfect array of hair. Not so much my type, even if I _did _know what type I was into.

I smiled faintly and walked away. Let the preppy cheerleaders have him.

"Wait!" I heard his voice call. I turned around. "What?"

"What's your name?"

It's not like I had much of an alternative. "Bella Swan."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He grinned, which was supposed to be a 'come on, you know you want a piece of this' look, but to me, it looked arrogant and stupid.

"Yeah," I muttered absentmindedly, walking away with more haste than before.

Socializing, to me, was like what algebra was for most people. Boring and predictable. Everyone just seemed so generic and fake. My friends (the few that I had) were genuine people. Edward Masen was one of those guys who would talk nicely to you, be very _sincere _about your feelings and have a 'hot body' to boot, and before you knew it—you were pregnant and alone.

It's not a positive outlook to have, but three times out of five, that's what happened at my school.

I do resent calling this place 'my school.' If it were mine, I would have disowned it, then possibly buried it under a huge pile of dirt, then burned the pile of dirt.

For an odd reason, I just feel so much more mature than everyone else. During school hours, on days like today specifically, I would have a very adult persona. When I got home though, when I got to my video games and my television, I was a whole different person.

And only Jasper knew about it.

**That wasn't my favorite ending to a chapter, but I didn't want to go through the entire school day. I will put different parts of a school day in future chapters.**

**Let me celebrate the longest chapter I have ever written, about double the length of last chapter!!**

**Also, yes, I did put Edward in here. I needed to have him there, though, for the story to progress. The other Cullens will also appear.**

**Just in case you all would like to know, Jasper's family is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie, who is a sophomore in high school.**

**Please review!**


	3. The Beginning Of Bella Day

**Author's Note: I love you people so much! By the way, this is NOT going to be an EdwardxBella story. Edward will be included, but he will be much cooler than the Edward in the books. Please vote in the poll on my profile page! But it's a little late, I only got two votes (one of them being from me) on the same option, so I am going with it. If you don't like it… that's your problem, not mine, okay?**

**Anyway, it seems that Miss. Marie Doerfer read my story and LIKED IT! gasps in shock (actually she only liked it due to the possibility of an EdwardxBella fic, **_**so**_** not happening, Carrie!) So she might be helping. Sometimes.**

**I would like to thank these people:**

**jake.n.ash.n.edward, hellena8989, barbiedoll123, eRegz, Alice-CullenRox00, Dazzler16, **Mwahahahahahaha**, and snoodles. You all are very amazing people for reviewing the last chapter. If you want to be an amazing person, review!!**

**Okay, I said (since I'm in school) updates will be in odd intervals. **

**And as I say in every author's note; you may not like the turnout of this story. I REALLY don't want to give anything away (which is why I didn't have anything specified in the summary), but I can say there will be JasperxBella. Eventually. Okay?**

**Thanks, and happy reading to all of you!!**

_Bella's POV_

I always thought that the first day of school wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. And it's true, it could always be worse—say you forget your combination and end up being late to a class that just so happens to have _the _mean teacher of the school, or there isn't any food you eat at lunch, so you don't eat then end up fainting from hunger in last period, or you start your period without protection.

Not that any of this happened to me on a first day of school, because it didn't. I just don't understand why people complain so much. I would be complaining, but since today is Bella Day, I am in an uncharacteristically flamboyant mood.

Today actually was a pretty decent day, so far. Nothing unpredictable, all the teachers simply talking about their expectations and future projects and such, but nothing exciting, as is the typical first day at school.

_Always_, without any sort of fail, there's one thing that really makes me laugh on the first day of school, and that is the clothing everyone—specifically girls—chose to wear.

Are they honestly trying to make good impressions when you are borderlining on _slut-length _skirts? Or maybe it was the unnecessarily tight-fitting shirts all bearing the words 'Abercrombie' or 'Hollister'? Either way, it simply made me laugh.

Not that I'm a conservative person (because I am _definitely_ not conservative when it comes to the length of the showers that I take), but maybe an inch or two longer on your miniskirt won't kill you. Or maybe choosing a shirt that didn't outline your bra line won't diminish your social status.

I definitely do not stereotype, so I'm not saying that every 'popular' person is a slut. That's a total lie. I am on friendly terms with the so-called popular people, and they would never (usually) do anything like that. It's usually not even the really popular people who break the dress code on the first day of school (the excuse being 'I forgot'), it's the kids that really _do_ want sexual-based attention.

Here I was, in a polo and jeans, and the polo was form fitting. Not skin-tight, but form-fitting. There is actually a huge difference between the two, but unfortunately I seem to be the only one (my friends excluded) who understands this.

On a totally different note, it turns out that both Jasper and Edward are in all of my core classes. I'm not complaining when it comes to Jasper of course—him being the best friend I ever had and everything—but that Edward kid… I was kind of worried of being in his presence. I sound very prude, but I honestly don't want anything to do with him, just because of the way he talked to me today. The nerve! For all _he _knew, I could be dating somebody (not that I was). Or even better, I could be a lesbian.

Do I have a problem with lesbians? Of _course _I don't! I just feel indignant when someone assumes that you're straight, even though most of the time you are. Assumptions are very dangerous things to make when it comes to these ordeals, and maybe it's just me, but it kind of grates on my nerves, assumptions.

It was the end of third period, and it was almost lunchtime.

Lunchtime was another part of the day that made me want to shake my head and smirk. People make a lot of sacrifices, specifically the ones that involve your parent's wallet, to sit at the table where the other popular 'designer'-clothes wearing teens sit at. It really isn't that big of a deal, so says Jasper, who is an athlete and therefore considered 'popular'. He just says that it's like hanging out with your friends—except for that you are being looked at by almost everybody without a life.

I shoved my books in my locker (getting the combination on the first try _again_!) unceremoniously before rushing off to find my best friends, Alice and Angela.

Those two had to be the best friends anyone could ever _hope _for. Alice was definitely one-of-a-kind, who showed up to school wearing whatever she felt like putting on (it varied day-to-day and was most certainly something to look forward to seeing, such as one day bohemian, the next day could be a band t-shirt and jeans, and the day after could be a bright yellow dress).

Alice had her quirks other than clothing, of course. She was a big fan of indie-rock, her favorite band being Panic at the Disco. It rubbed off on me, and now I'm a Panic fan, but she knew everything and everything about the bandmembers and could recite the discography for the current albums on demand. She also was always in a great mood, and thus fantastic to hang around. She was very short for her age, and proud of it. She had spiky black hair that she adored since she didn't have to worry about brushing in the morning if you had hair gel. A nervous habit of hers would be to twirl a strand of very short hair around her fingers.

Angela was only a little bit different; she wore form-fitting (that word again!) jeans and graphic tees. Every day. And she liked it, and so did me and Alice. Angela was also big on eating healthy and a huge environmental supporter. It wasn't an uncommon thing to call her house number and her mom to say she was out on the highway (or what highways there WERE in Forks, Washington) picking up trash.

She was a good-looking girl, her hair always fell just right and her eyes were a enviable dark blue. She always had a smile on her face, sort of like what Alice had.

Jessica, although a friend of mine, sat with a different table, a co-ed table, which neither me, Angela nor Alice really cared for sitting at. It's not like we had did not like boys, we just weren't interested in what this school had to offer. Our only hope was that 'high school is sure to be better', usually followed by a purposeful melodramatic sigh.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called, jump-hugging me, having found me first. I hugged her back before releasing her.

"Alice!"

She grinned her stunning smile. "It's so great to see you! How was your summer?"

Before I could even respond, Angela poked my sides from the back. I laughed—she knew it tickled me, and that was the main reason for doing it. "Hello Angela!"

"And it's _the _Bella Swan, who disappeared off the face of the earth after the last day of school." She reminded me, shaking her head with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, Bella, we have a bone to pick with you on that. But it will have to wait, because if we don't start moving, our table will be taken." Alice said, making a point as always.

I nodded and followed the duo to our table…

…which unfortunately had someone sitting at it. And even more unfortunately, I knew that person.

Edward Masen. He grinned when he saw me coming.

"Hello Bella." He greeted as I took a seat, Alice and Angela following suit.

"Oh, hello Edward." I said cordially, not being cruel or being 'Oh my God! Edward! I don't want anything more than to sit next to you!' I wasn't that kind of a person.

"I was just wondering, did I scare you off earlier? I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Edward." I replied, ignoring the burning looks Angela and Alice were sending me. "I wasn't scared."

"I did have a reason for my actions. I'm new here, and when I set foot in this school, I was a bit saddened that everybody I saw looked exactly the same—hairstyles, clothing, even footwear. When I saw you drop your books in the hallway, I saw that you weren't like them. It's like I could just know that you'd be a great person to be friends with, is all."

I smiled at him. That was a perfectly valid reason. "If you were so taken aback by everyone wearing the same things, then would you care to explain the Abercrombie shirt?"

He grimaced. "Unlike girls, I do not do my own clothes shopping. My mother however, absolutely loves doing it. So she goes to the places where 'normal' boys my age go. It's pretty sad, actually. I should really do my own shopping."

Alice grinned, the way he talked wasn't like normal boys talked. "Just of curiosity, Edward, if you did your own shopping, what would your closet be filled with?"

Me and Angela rolled eyes at eachother. Typical Alice, sticking her nose in other people's wardrobes.

He smiled at her, obviously grateful that someone here accepted him. "Band t-shirts. I'm a big fan of classic rock, but mostly punk and classic punk. It's a bit odd, I know, but it's something I like."

Alice squealed, her obvious sign that she approved. "That's great! Have you heard of Panic at the Disco?"

Angela and I did a simultaneous facepalm.

"Ignore that comment, it would be good for your well-being if you did." Angela said wisely. "What Alice _meant _to ask is what are your favorite bands?"

"Green Day tops the list, but I do like Bad Religion, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana and the Sex Pistols."

"Those are interesting bands." I said as our table was dismissed to get to the lunch line. "We're glad to be friends with you, Edward."

For some reason, I was the undisputed ruler of my little 'clique'. I don't even know how it happened, but I just seemed to be the leader. I wasn't exactly complaining, but it was a bit tiresome.

He beamed at me. "Thank you, Bella, Alice, Angela."

Females 2 and 3 were shocked. "How do you know our names? We didn't exactly tell you what they were." Alice said.

"I heard your names being called at attendance." He said, with an air of being the most obvious thing in the world.

That was the eventful time of the day. I had gained a friend, which didn't happen on a regular basis. The actual point of 'Bella Day' would not come until I got home.

I threw my backpack on the floor of my house, wordlessly allowing my mom to stampede me and demand to know how school was. And she did just that.

"Bella!" she embraced me as she ran from the kitchen to the living room, holding me in an embrace. "How was your first day?"

I shrugged. "Predictable as always, but I made a friend. I don't see why you bother to ask this question, since class is always predictable, but whatever floats your boat."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Start acting your age, Bella, and not acting like you're twenty-five. It makes me feel old."

"My apologies, Mother." I said with a smirk. She glared at me again before the doorbell rang.

It was Jasper. "Hey, Bella, wanna come celebrate the start of a great school year with me, a pizza and some Super Smash Bros?"

I laughed. "Sure _Jazzy_." Oh, how he loathed that nickname. His mother, Esme, would call him that, and he simply hated it. He thought it didn't match his personality—he pointed out that he hated jazz of any kind.

"Shut up, Bella, you KNOW I hate that." He said, glaring at me with a grin on his face.

I laughed. "But that makes it all the more fun." I followed him to his house, closing the door behind me and said, "And I am going to beat your ass at whatever game you choose. Since I do anyway."

"That's a lie, Bella, and I can SO take you on."

**The actual events of the get-together they have will be in chapter four. I am evil. (Actually, it's more that I just needed a way to start the next chapter). **

**Anyway, please review! I will be so happy if you do!**


	4. Sorry!

**Fear all, this is an A/N chapter.**

**I AM NOT PUTTING THIS ON HAITUS OR ABANDONING IT, IF THAT IS YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**I.... jesus-of-suburbia2o2o, aka Audilee, is asking for a CO-WRITER (of sorts)**

**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME WRITE THIS STORY-- here is my qualification thingy.**

**1) PLEASE HAVE SOME INTEREST IN WRITING AND/OR READING THIS STORY.**

**2) Please be able to bounce ideas off me and I will do the same.**

**3) Please able to tell me some ideas are shit, and what are excellent, and I will do the same xD**

**4) Be able for me to contact you!! I have a Livejournal, MSN, AIM, etc. I also have a Myspace, but I do not go on it that often...**

**5) Be able to kick my ass if I am being a bad updater xD**

**BENEFITS:**

**--Credit going to you!**

**--Your FFN homepage linked on my FFN homepage**

**--Talking to me... --grins--**

**--Insight on this story and the plans I have for it**

**--Possibly co-writing another fic with me**

**--Whatever else you can think of =D**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE (IF ANYONE) INTERESTED, AND I HOPE TO GET A NEW CHAPTER OUT SOON!**

**Love you all!**

**Audilee**


	5. Final Sorry!

Oh my God… Guys… I'm sorry.

I'm honestly NOT a Twilight fan anymore and can't bring myself to update this fic. x_x

If anyone is interested in adopting this fic, please contact me! I'll tell you the plan I had for the entirety of What Was a Friendship, and if you want to write it like I planned, go ahead, or if you want free reign, also go ahead!

If you plan on adopting WWaF, I have a few requirements:

~ You must be a good author, and I must like your writing style.

~ One of the most important things is that you CANNOT change the existing character's traits AT ALL. Thus, you must keep Edward gay. Sorry. And also Alice still has to be a spaz. xD

…

That's it!

If any future parents of this fic want to keep me posted on how the fic is going or any advice that you may need, PLEASE MSN me at the username luxofthelawliet. Also you can AIM me at luxofthelawliet, or email… or LJ at the same username…

…

Again ladies and gents, I am really, REALLY sorry. Especially to you, Nevashell (if I blotched your username, Emmi, I'm sorry Dx)

Alright. –sighs—

I don't want to get any flames for this, since I'm close to tears already. That's my only request. :)

Bye guys-- thanks for being so awesome!


End file.
